What If Hawkfrost Did Kill Firestar In Sunset?
by FrostFall37
Summary: Hawkftost has succeeded at murdering Firestar, at the clans are plunged into war. It's up to the newly named Bramblestar to defeat his evil brother, but will he fall just as Firestar did? And what will become of Leafpool's kits? *Thank-you so much, MidnightAuraKitty, for writing this summary for me!* COMPLETED
1. Prologue

**What If Hawkfrost Did Kill Firestar In Sunset?**

**This is my very first fan fiction. What if Hawkfrost had succeeded in killing Firestar? Would the clans survive? If you like it, please review!**

Prologue

"What are you waiting for? Kill him now!" Hawkfrost hissed.

Brambleclaw stood, frozen in fear, watching his leader, with his neck trapped in the fox trap. The voice of Tigerstar growled in his mind, _Kill him now! Now!_

"No," Brambleclaw mewed. "I won't do it."

He lunged at the fox trap and started digging up the stick. Hawkfrost hissed and leaped at Brambleclaw and both cats went tumbling towards the lake.

"Fool! Tigerstar knew you were too weak!" Hawkfrost growled. "If I do get power, it won't come from killing!" Brambleclaw retorted, and pushed Hawkfrost off himself with his back legs. He ran back to Firestar, his paws slipping against the moist ground.

He found Firestar limp, so limp he looked almost dead. But Brambleclaw heard him breathing, faintly. He resumed digging up the stick.

He became frantic, thinking this would be the end of Firestar, when the trap came loose. Firestar lay on the ground, quivering, as Brambleclaw hurried to his side.

"Firestar, Firestar… Are you okay?" Brambleclaw mewed.

"Th…Thank-you," Firestar stammered, when Hawkfrost appeared out of nowhere and drove his claws deep into Firestar's throat.

"Firestar! No!" Brambleclaw cried as Hawkfrost drove his claw down Firestar's stomach- the same way Scourge had killed Tigerstar, those many moons ago.

Hawkfrost hissed in triumph, and fled into the night. Firestar lay on his side, the life bleeding out of him, as Brambleclaw raced to his side.

"Brambleclaw," Firestar rasped, "I am proud to call you a part of Thunderclan." "No! Firestar, don't leave us!" Cried Brambleclaw.

"You… you will be… a worthy leader of… of Thunderclan." Firestar whispered. He shuddered, and Firestar lived no longer.

"Firestar! NO!" Squirrelflight came out of nowhere and bowled Brambleclaw over. "What happened?" She demanded, her claws sinking into his shoulders.

"Hawkfrost set a trap… and killed him." Brambleclaw murmured, with sorrow in his mew.

"No…" Leafpool whispered, as she emerged from the bushes. Her dead father lay a tail-length ahead of her. "He's in Starclan now."

Squirrelflight let out a long, sad wail. Brambleclaw pressed his flank against hers. "Why, why, why…" Squirrelflight murmured.

Leafpool looked like she could melt into the shadows; the sad look on her face told the whole story. "We need to bring him back… to be buried. The whole clan will want to sit vigil for him."

Squirrelflight sat still, frozen with grief, then whirled around to face Brambleclaw. "Now can you trust Hawkfrost?" She hissed, before stalking away with Leafpool. Together, the sisters picked up Firestar by the scruff of the neck and slowly began dragging his limp body back to camp. Brambleclaw slowly padded after them.

What was he going to say to the clan? Would they accuse him of killing his own leader? He had only been deputy for a day. Now he was leader. And he knew Hawkfrost threatened to take control of not only Riverclan, but Shaowclan too. What would he tell Sandstorm?

_Oh, Starclan, help me! _He prayed.


	2. Chapter 1

**What If Hawkfrost Did Kill Firestar In Sunset?**

Chapter 1

Brambleclaw heard the paw steps and yowls of Sandstorm, the pale-ginger she-cat that had been Firestar's mate. She raced over to Squirrelflight and Leafpool as they trudged into the hollow, with Dustpelt and Ashfur close behind her.

"Firestar! FIRESTAR!" Sandstorm shrieked, burying her nose in her leader's ginger fur.

"How… how did he die?" Dustpelt asked.

"Hawkfrost-" Brambleclaw started, when Squirrelflight rounded on him. "Yes? How?" She hissed.

"Hawkfrost killed him… the same way Scourge had killed Tigerstar…" Brambleclaw trailed off, for he could say no more.

"And how do you expect us to believe that?" Mewed Ashfur fiercely. "What if you just killed him yourself, to gain power?"

"It was Hawkfrost." Leafpool walked up behind Ashfur and confirmed Brambleclaw's words. "There was a tuft of Hawkfrost's dark brown fur."

The tension in the clan seemed to die down, but all the cats were still filled with grief. Sandstorm was still sitting by Firestar, with her head down. Dustpelt padded over to her and gave her a comforting lick behind the ears.

"Tonight, we hold vigil for Firestar. Tomorrow, Brambleclaw travels to the Moonpool to receive his nine lives and name." Uttered Leafpool. Brambleclaw nodded self-consciously, but Thornclaw, Mousefur, and Ashfur were staring at Brambleclaw with narrowed eyes.

"I'm so, so, sorry…" Brambleclaw murmured as he pressed his nose into Firestar's fur. "This is all my fault. I… I am such a horrible deputy." Brambleclaw lifted his head, and slowly padded away to sleep.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Hawkfrost raced back to Riverclan camp. His paws felt the mud squish, and the leaves crunch. _At last,_ he thought._ Firestar is dead. Brambleclaw,_ he spat,_ was too weak. He could never kill._

He was nearly at camp when he met Mistyfoot, the Riverclan deputy. "Where have you been-" She asked, when Hawkfrost raced past her.

_There is no time to lose,_ he thought. _Time to put the second part of my plan into action._

"Leopardstar!" He called as he raced through the camp entrance. "Leopardstar!"

"What is it, Hawkfrost?" Leopardstar asked, her eyes cold.

"You need to follow me," Hawkfrost urged. "I found something- Something you should see."

Leopardstar twitched her tail impatiently. "What is it, Hawkfrost?" "It isn't for all ears," Hawkfrost replied evenly as he noticed Stonestream and Reedwhisker, their ears trained on his conversation.

"Very well," Leopardstar said. "I will come. What about Mistyfoot?"

"She may come as well," He replied, his plan following his steps perfectly.

_**LATER**_

"Almost there," panted Hawkfrost as he led a very confused Mistyfoot and Leopardstar to a cliff.

"What did you need to show us, Hawkfrost?" Mistyfoot demanded. "Look over the cliff," Hawkfrost urged. "You will see."

Leopardstar carefully placed her paws near the edge of the cliff. A 50 foot drop stood in front of her. Mistyfoot settled down beside her.

"WHAT are we supposed to be seeing?" Leopardstar hissed, her tail flicking back and forth.

"How easy death can be," Hawkfrost hissed back and he pushed Mistyfoot and Leopardstar off the edge.

Their terrified wails echoed as they fell. Hawkfrost watched them fall with cold, icy eyes.

He knew Leopardstar was on her last life. He knew they would never survive the fall. And he also knew that now he, Hawkfrost, would be the leader of Riverclan.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Give me suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 2

**What If Hawkfrost Did Kill Firestar In Sunset?**

**Author's Note: ****Thank you for the reviews! Skyfrost14: Thanks! MidnightAuraKitty: Thank you so much! I will gladly use your summary! Starburst1234: I will continue, thank you for your support! Now, on the chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Reedwhisker heard the terrified screams. "What was that?" His apprentice, Ripplepaw, mewed nervously. "Let's check it out!" Reedwhisker exclaimed.

Reedwhisker dashed off as fast as he could. The shrieks came from near the cliff! He scented traces of Leopardstar, Mistyfoot, and Hawkfrost. This is where they went!

He arrived at the cliff, with Ripplepaw panting behind him. He saw Hawkfrost, posed at the edge of the cliff, but Leopardstar and Mistyfoot were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Leopardstar and Mistyfoot?" Ripplepaw meowed desperately.

"Dead." Hawkfrost's mew was filled with what Reedwhisker thought was grief. "I… I saw some huge fish in the water… and I showed Mistyfoot and Leopardstar, because I had thought they would know the best way to go down the cliff to catch the fish. They… they slipped… and…"

No more needed to be said. Reedwhisker was hollow with grief. "I should have gone with them… Or I could have brought more cats…" Hawkfrost murmured.

"But then how many other Riverclan cats would have died?" Asked Reedwhisker. "Come on, we can't find their bodies now… Let's get back to camp."

_**Back at Thunderclan camp**_

Brambleclaw shifted his front paws nervously. His clan mates couldn't trust him!_ Now what?_

"Brambleclaw?" Asked a voice from outside. Brambleclaw turned his head to see Squirrelflight, padding towards him in the leader's den.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Brambleclaw felt a stone being lifted from his chest; He still had Squirrelflight.

"Thank you," He murmured as Squirrelflight gave him a lick between the ears.

"Time to head to the Moonpool," She meowed. Brambleclaw nodded, and padded out of his den to find Leafpool

Not much search was required. Leafpool stood outside her den, sorting herbs. "Ready to go?" She mewed as Brambleclaw came near.

"Yes," Brambleclaw lied. He was ready, but he was afraid. Would Starclan accept him as a leader even though he came so close to killing Firestar? What if they rejected him? Then what?

The moon rose high as the got to the Moonpool. Leafpool sighed. Brambleclaw shuddered at the thought of rejection from Starclan.

He turned to Leafpool for instructions, when he saw her rubbing her belly. She turned to face him, and removed her paw from her slightly plump stomach.

"Leafpool, are you okay? Even before… Firestar died… You've been acting strange.."

Leafpool looked at him miserably. "I can't hide it anymore!" She cried. "I'm expecting kits.

**Well, that was a bit of a longer chapter. Please please please review! I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**What If Hawkfrost Did Kill Firestar In Sunset?**

**Ok, this chapter is going to be edited. Rebellegirl gave me a few ideas!**

Chapter 3

Leafpool turned away from Brambleclaw while Brambleclaw sat by the Moonpool in confusion. "Leafpool… Um… I…"

Leafpool shot Brambleclaw a sad gaze, before she turned her head away again and murmured, "Drink from the Moonpool."

Brambleclaw obeyed.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Hawkfrost returned to Riverclan camp, with Reedwhisker and Ripplepaw by his side.

"Where are Mistyfoot and Leopardstar?" Asked Stonestream.

As Reedwhisker began to recount the sad story, the ghost of Tigerstar whispered in Hawkfrost's head. _You will surely be leader now. Well done, my son._

"Who will be leader now?" Asked an anxious Ripplepaw. A few heads in the crowd swivelled to look at Hawkfrost.

"Well, Hawkfrost, obviously," Said Blackclaw. "He has already been deputy."

"But he was the one who got Leopardstar and Mistyfoot killed!" Someone in the crowd called out.

"But he never did it on purpose, did he?" Countered Blackclaw. Hawkfrost smirked. _If only he knew…_

"I will follow Hawkstar!" Cheered Ripplepaw. Slowly, other cats joined in to cheer for their soon to-be leader.

_**BACK AT THUNDERCLAN CAMP**_

Bramblestar returned from his journey, with his nine lives and his name. Cats excitedly swarmed him as he made his way through the camp entrance.

"Hello, Bramblestar!" Birchpaw squeaked. Oh, how good it felt to be leader.

"We need hunting patrols," Bramblestar mewed. "Sandstorm may lead one, and Ashfur can lead the other."

The clan nodded, but Dustpelt meowed, "What about a deputy?"

"I will appoint one when the patrols get back," Said Bramblestar.

The cats spread out, tending to their duties. Bramblestar spotted Leafpool making her way to her den. He followed her.

Right before he set foot in the medicine den, he heard Leafpool mew, "Oh, my kits, how am I going to survive? Crowfeather will never accept you… I can't be a medicine cat…"

Bramblestar stepped into the den. "Leafpool?"

Leafpool turned to face him, her eyes long and sad.

"Crowfeather's the father, isn't he?"

Leafpool broke down, her body racked by spasms. "Leafpool! Calm down! You're okay!"

Leafpool shuddered, and murmured, "Yes, Crowfeather is the father."

"I can't take it anymore!" She cried. "I've lost everything…"

"I can keep it a secret," Bramblestar mewed. "Just between us two."

Leafpool nodded. Bramblestar exited the den, and saw cats already gathered beneath the Highledge. The patrols were back. Now, it was time.

"Let all cat old enough the catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Most cats were already there, but Cloudtail came out of the warriors den with Brightheart at his side.

Bramblestar took a deep breath, and said, "The time has come for me to appoint a new deputy."

"I say these words by the body of Firestar, so his spirit may hear and approve my choice."

The clan held their breath as Bramblestar announced, "Sandstorm will be the new deputy of Thunderclan."

All cats mewed excitedly as a stunned Sandstorm padded up to Bramblestar.

Squirrelflight watched her mother being appointed deputy. She was very happy for her.

Bramblestar was calling Whitepaw up to the ledge now. Whitepaw would get her warrior name at last!

_Maybe sitting next to Cloudtail and Brightheart wasn't the best idea,_ Squirrelflight thought, as she listened to the excited mews coming from both cats. But she got to hear, "… Name is Whitewing. We honour your courage and kindheartedness."

As the cats mewed excitedly for Whitewing, Squirrelflight watched Brackenfur purring proudly. Of course! Brackenfur had been Whitewing's mentor.

Bramblestar also had one more announcement. "The Gathering is tonight! The cats that will be going are Sandstorm, Ferncloud, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Birchpaw, Ashfur, and Thornclaw. Whitewing will keep her vigil tomorrow!"

The cats then set off. Squirrelflight padded up to Bramblestar and murmured, "You'll be a great Clan leader."

Bramblestar purred and pressed his flank up against hers. Together, they walked side by side. To the Gathering.


	5. Chapter 4

**What If Hawkfrost Did Kill Firestar In Sunset?**

**Ok, here if chapter 4. If you didn't see, my last chapter has been edited. Please check it out for a refresher! Enjoy, and please review! Also, please check out my other story: "Warrior Cat Awards!"**

Chapter 4

Bramblestar lead his clan over the log and to the island. He could scent traces of Shadowclan and WindClan. Where was Riverclan?

"Where's Riverclan?" Mewed Squirrelflight, echoing his thoughts, her pelt beginning to bristle.

"They'll come," Bramblestar reassured her.

As Bramblestar entered the clearing, many heads swivelled to face him and his clan. He padded confidently up to the tree, and turned to face the clans.

"Where is Firestar?" Asked Onestar.

"He's… Dead."

All the cats gasped. Onestar and Blackstar were shocked.

"How did he die?" Blackstar hissed.

"I will explain everything when Riverclan gets here," Bramblestar promised.

Moments later, scents of fish flooded the clans.

"They're here," Sandstorm mewed softly.

Indeed they were. But why was Hawkfrost leading the clan?

Bramblestar waited until Riverclan had settled before he yowled, "Firestar has died a horrible death. I am now Bramblestar, and I am taking his place."

"Horrible death?" Blackstar pressed.

"He was killed," Bramblestar meowed, "By Hawkfrost."

All cats in the clearing gasped. Heads turned to stare at Hawkfrost, who was standing on a tree branch beside them.

"Well, Hawkfrost? Is this true?" Onestar hissed, his voice deathly quiet.

Hawkfrost stared down the Windclan leader. "First of all, what reason would I have to kill Firestar? Secondly, call me Hawkstar."

The clans gasped again. Thunderclan yowled in protest.

Sandstorm spoke up. "I am the new deputy of Thunderclan. We all grieve for the loss of Firestar. But I saw with my own two eyes, Hawkstar's dark brown fur in Firestar's killing wound.

"Also," She added, more quietly, "Firestar was killed the same way Scourge killed Tigerstar many, many moons ago, back in the old forest."

Hawkstar hissed and said, "It doesn't matter. I am now the leader of Riverclan, as Mistyfoot and Leopardstar have both passed away."

"Of course it matters!" Squirrelflight yowled. "He was my father, and he did nothing to deserve death!"

Cats yowled their agreement. Slowly, clouds were drifting across the moon.

"It doesn't matter!" Hawkstar roared, sounding very much like his father.

"I am proposing an agreement," Hawkstar meowed. "Blackstar, would you like to join Riverclan to form Tigerclan? Tigerstar was your leader once, and imagine how powerful we will be," He added," "Against two weaker clans."

Thunderclan and Windclan hissed defensively, staring angrily at Riverclan. Cats like Reedwhisker and Ripplepaw looked shocked.

"Hawkstar… What is this? We never discussed this!" Reedwhisker demanded angrily.

"Ah, but I did. Blackclaw and I agree it is best for the clan."

"I will not follow you," Reedwhisker hissed. "I would rather be dead!"

"So be it," Hawkstar hissed, and he leaped at Reedwhisker.

Many cats screeched, but Ripplepaw dashed at Reedwhisker and pushed him out of the way. Hawkstar landed on Ripplepaw, and his claws sliced open her throat.

Thunder boomed, and the moon was barely visible from the clouds. Thunderclan looked worried as they stared down at the fallen apprentice.

"Ripplepaw! Ripplepaw…" Reedwhisker's voice was barely audible as he grieved for his apprentice.

Ripplepaw let out a faint gasp, and then she stopped breathing.

"I will join you. I see what kind of power you have." Blackstar bounded down from the tree. Windclan yowled, and a cat yelled, "There have always been four clans!"

With that, Hawkstar and Blackstar led their clans to the tree bridge, leaving Windclan, Thunderclan, a dead Ripplepaw, and Reedwhisker.

Reedwhisker looked up at Bramblestar. "I need to bury her."

Bramblestar nodded, then turned to Onestar. "We must face Tigerclan together, as Lionclan."

Onestar looked thoughtful, then he nodded. "Hawkstar's reign must end."

Windclan and Thunderclan, now Lionclan, yowled their approval. Reedwhisker padded up to face Onestar.

"May I join you?" He asked. "I will not be going back to Tigerclan, and I would like to hold vigil for Ripplepaw."

Onestar dipped his head in sorrow and approval. Together, the clans slowly exited the island, heading for their respective territories.

"Where will our camp be?" Bramblestar asked Onestar.

"Your camp is closer to Tigerclan. They are bound to settle in Riverclan territory."

"But after," Bramblstar mewed, "The clans will go back to normal."

Onestar nodded, and smiled. "This reminds me of the old forest, when Tigerstar formed Tigerclan."

Bramblestar nodded, his thoughts jumbled, and he padded up to Squirrelflight.

"Well," She said. "This is a Gathering to remember."

**Hope you liked! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**What If Hawkfrost Had Killed Firestar In Sunset?**

**Ok, after this, I won't update, in 5 days cuz I'm really busy getting ready for school!**

Chapter 5

_**Back At Thunderclan Camp**_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!"

Squirrellflight padded out of her den and sat in front of Bramblestar, along with Thornclaw and Rainwhisker.

"We are forming a temporary alliance with Windclan to form Tigerclan," Bramblestar announced. Most cats already knew; the news of the gathering had spread like wildfire.

"Reedwhisker is temporarily sheltering here as well." Gazes turned to Reedwhisker, who flattened his ears.

"Windclan will be coming here. We need to enlarge dens! Brackenfur, can I set you on that? Sandstorm, can you organize hunting patrols?" Both cats nodded. Soon all cats were busy at work, hunting, patrolling, or just enlarging dens.

"They're here," Longtail growled from the elder's den. Sure enough, Onestar padded through the thorns, followed by Ashfoot, Crowfeather, and the rest of Windclan. Leafpool cast one long look at Crowfeather, before turning and rushing into her den.

"Welcome." Bramblestar dipped his head in welcome to Onestar, who nodded.

"We are enlarging dens as we speak," Bramblestar meowed, to which Onestar replied, "We sleep under the stars."

"Very well," Bramblestar mewed. "Come. We have much to talk about."

Squirrelflight watched them pad away, then watched the Windclan cats.

"Can you help me hunt?" She turned and saw Reedwhisker behind her.

"Sure," She replied. "We can hunt close to the Shadowclan border. There is always lots of prey there."

Together, they ran into the forest. Moments later, a fresh scent of blood filled Squirrelflight's nose.

"What was that?" Asked Reedwhisker in alarm. Squirrelflight crouched, and slowly stalked forward. Reedwhisker followed her lead, trying to duplicate her crouch.

The stench of blood became stronger, and Squirrelflight gave in. She sprang up from her crouch and sprinted forward, only to cry in alarm.

There lay Spiderleg, blood pooling out of a throat wound. "Spiderleg! No!" She cried.

Spiderleg couched feebly, before retching, "Pale grey… cat… dark flecks… smelled of… of Thunderclan… ambushed me…"

"Reedwhisker! Get cobwebs!" Reedwhisker dashed off. Spiderleg tried to speak again.

"No! Spiderleg, save your energy." Squirrelflight desperately padded leaves on the wound, trying to stench the blood with no success.

"Dark… blue eyes… Ash…" Then Spiderleg shuddered, and joined Starclan.

"No…" Squirrelflight murmured. Reedwhisker returned, but stopped short when he noticed Spiderleg.

"Grey fur… Ash…" Squirrelflight murmured. Ashfur. Ashfur fit the description.

Ashfur was a traitor. He was going to pay. But first, Bramblestar needed to know.


	7. Chapter 6

**What If Hawkfrost Did Kill Firestar In Sunset?**

**Ok, here we go. Hope you like :)**

Chapter 6

Bramblestar padded into his den with Onestar. Together they sat, their faces grim.

"LionClan must prevail," Started Onestar. "We must defeat Hawkfrost."

"Agreed. But how?" Bramblestar asked.

"With Hawkstar leading, he will show no mercy."

"He will indeed fight to the death."

"Thank StarClan we have two medicine cats."

"But neither have an apprentices! They will need one to help them."

"But who? Sorreltail has already told me that all four of her kits wish to be warriors."

"Is there anyone else expecting kits?"

Bramblestar paused. _Leafpool was._ But he couldn't say that aloud.

He sat up with a jolt. Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit were going to be apprentices! How could he have forgotten?

"I have to apprentice three kits," He hurriedly told Onestar. "I must go."

Onestar nodded, and watched Bramblestar pad out of his den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

He heard Hazelkit squeak in excitement, and saw Daisy grooming Mousekit.

"Berrykit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Berrypaw. I will be your mentor."

Berrypaw squealed in excitement and touched noses with his mentor.

"Mousekit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Mousepaw. Spiderleg- Where is Spiderleg?" He asked. Cats looked from one to another to try and spot the long-legged warrior.

At that moment, Squirrelflight burst into the clearing, carrying a dead Spiderleg.

All cats gasped in shock. Ferncloud screeched, "No!"

"We found him near ShadowClan-" Reedwhisker began, when Ashfur shouted, "Why did you kill him, traitor?"

Murmurs broke out among the cats, and glanced at Reedwhisker.

"He was NOT killed by Reedwhisker!" Squirrelflight snarled. "We found him near ShadowClan border. He was still alive, but on his way to StarClan. His last words were the description of a ThunderClan cat who ambushed him."

Bramblestar growled. "Who?" As cats gasped at the thought of a traitor being in their Clan.

Squirrelflight straightened her back, and announced, "Spiderleg said this cat was a grey cat, with darker flecks. He then said, 'Ash' before he died."

Ferncloud wailed. The cat fit her description. "Ferncloud would never kill her own son!" Dustpelt hissed protectively.

"But Spiderleg said 'Ash.'" Bramblestar murmured. Cats growled and looked to Ashfur.

In an instant, Ashfur leaped at Squirrelflight. His claws ran down her stomach. Squirrelflight screeched in pain and collapsed. Ashfur then ran into the forest, in the direction of TigerClan camp.

"Squirrelflight!" Leafpool shrieked. Bramblestar looked to Cloudtail and Thornclaw. "Chase him, make sure he is banished!" The two cats left quickly.

Squirrelflight lay on her side, blood pooling around her. Leafpool and Barkface were already with her.

"No… No…" Bramblestar murmured. Not Squirrelflight!

"She is in the paws of StarClan," murmured Barkface. Bramblestar sat by Squirrelflight and whispered, "Don't leave me! Please!"

**Ooh, cliffy! Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 7

**What If Hawkfrost Did Kill Firestar In Sunset?**

Chapter 7

Squirrelflight padded through trees. She glanced at the starry night sky. Trees fell across the ground as far as the eye could see. Suddenly, Squirrelflight spotted a black furred warrior racing after a mouse. He caught the mouse and killed it with one swift swipe.

"Nice catch!" She called. The black cat stared at her.

"Squirrelflight?" He asked.

Squirrelflight gasped. "Sootfur? But you're dead!"

"Yes… So are you."

"No… No, no no! It can't be true!" Wailed Squirrelflight. She buried her face in her paws.

"Come with me," meowed Sootfur gently. "There are some cats you should meet."

Reluctantly, she padded after the tom. "Bluestar! Spottedleaf!" Sootfur called.

"What is it, Sootfur?" Meowed the ThunderClan medicine cat, before she saw Squirrelflight and gasped.

"Oh no…" She murmured. Before she could move, a ginger tom came bounding towards her.

"Firestar!" Squirrelflight purred and nuzzled her father.

"You shouldn't have come to us so quickly," Her father mewed. He looked around desperately, as if he was looking for someone else too.

"She won't be here for long." Bluestar had padded over to join Firestar. "There is still time. We can save her."

Firestar's eyes lit up. Spottedleaf's tail twitched happily. Bluestar padded over to Squirrelflight.

"You can go home now," She murmured. Then, all went black.

_**ThunderClan Camp**_

Bramblestar had watched Squirrelflight's chest stop moving. He had watched Barkface proclaim, "She's dead." He had watched Sandstorm wail in despair, and Leafpool beside her.

He wanted her back. Ashfur would pay. Ashfur was going to pay.

Before he had sat vigil for Squirrelflight, he assigned Dustpelt to mentor Hazelpaw and Thornclaw to mentor Mousepaw.

The Clan sat vigil for Spiderleg and Squirrelflight. To have two warriors dead, both murdered by the same, traitorous Clanmate…

When sun high came, he was still next to Squirrelflight. WindClan had been patrolling, hunting, and helping ThunderClan. He was grateful for their help.

The patrol was back. But Bramblestar scented a fourth scent, very familiar, among the three WindClan warriors. Tawnypelt.

"Tawnypelt!" He gasped. The ShadowClan she-cat looked tired, but still bounded over to Bramblestar.

"TigerClan is horrible," She mewed. "I can not live there. May I take shelter here?"

"I must discuss this with Onestar," said Bramblestar. He turned to Onestar, who murmured, "We need all the warriors we can get…"

Bramblestar nodded. He thought nothing else could shock him, nothing could make him more surprised than the death of Squirrelflight or the arrival of Tawnypelt.

He was wrong. As he looked over once more at Squirrelflight's ginger fur, she started breathing again.

**Please review! I only got two reviews last chapter! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**What If Hawkfrost Did Kill Firestar In Sunset?**

**Please review!**

Chapter 8

"What… What?" Squirrelflight sputtered. She slowly raised her head, then moaned and lay back down.

"Squirrelflight! You're alive!" Bramblestar mewed excitedly as he pressed his muzzle up against her flank.

"Yes, I am," Said Squirrelflight, slowly struggling to her paws.

"But- But you were dead!" Cried Bramblestar.

"StarClan saved me."

Bramblestar nodded. He turned to the Clan, who had gathered around. "Squirrelflight is alive, and Ashfur will be hunted down, I promise you."

LionClan nodded in agreement and left the clearing.

"Bramblestar…" Murmured Leafpool. Bramblestar turned to face the tabby.

"My kits are coming."

"Oh StarClan!" Bramblestar hissed. "Get into the nursery! I'll get Barkface."

Leafpool was too weak to argue, and she pulled herself across the clearing to the nursery.

"Squirrelflight? Squirrelflight!" Bramblestar called. He spotted the ginger she cat eating a mouse from the fresh kill pile.

Squirrelflight's ear's perked up. "Squirrelflight, Leafpool's kits are coming. Go see her!" Squirrelflight left the half-eaten mouse in the clearing and bounded off to the nursery.

Barkface was sorting herbs in Leafpool's den when Bramblestar entered. "What can I do for you, Bramblestar?"

"Leafpool… Leafpool's kits are coming." Barkface's eyes widened in shock at the medicine cat's betrayal. "You need to help her. She will receive her punishment after."

Barkface nodded, gathered herbs, and rushed off to the nursery.

By now, the entire Clan had gathered in the clearing, staring at the nursery. Expectant looks flew to Bramblestar.

"Leafpool is expecting kits." The Clan gasped in shock and disbelief. WindClan and ThunderClan cats alike turned to the nursery, where they could hear a screech. "And… She's delivering them."

Murmurs broke out throughout the group, and Bramblestar had to end the meeting and search for someone.

He bounded through the crowd of cats and finally found the black tom. "Crowfeather."

"What is it?" He asked.

"The kits that Leafpool is delivering are yours."

Crowfeather was speechless for a few heartbeats, and then he said, "No… She never told me…"

"Go see her, no matter if you still care for her or not. They are your kits." Bramblestar hissed, and Crowfeather padded after Bramblestar as he made his way to the nursery.

"She's got a she-kit and two toms." Barkface proclaimed as Bramblestar headed into the nursery. One black kit tumbled out of the moss nest, and Barkface gently picked it up and put it back to its mother.

"The tom is blind."

One grey tom stared sightlessly into the sky. He turned towards the sound of his siblings.

Crowfeather sat beside Leafpool. Leafpool stared at Crowfeather. "I'm so… so sorry." She murmured.

Crowfeather shook his head. "These kits are yours, and yours only. I want NOTHING to do with them."

Leafpool stared at him in shock. "Please! I can't help them without you. I didn't have the chance to tell you!"

"Fine," Crowfeather grumbled, his stubbornness fading away at the sight of his kits.

"What are their names?"

"The blind tom is Jaykit, the one with the broad shoulders is Lionkit, and the black one is Hollykit." Said Leafpool.

"Beautiful names." Her sister uttered words for the first time.

"The blind one can never be a warrior." Bramblestar spoke to Leafpool. "He can be your apprentice."

Leafpool nodded sadly. "I will give up my post as a medicine cat as soon as I teach him what he should know."

**Please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**What If Hawkfrost Did Kill Firestar in Sunset?**

**Alrighty then, this is a time skip of 6 moons, so when Leafpool's kits are going to be apprenticed!**

Chapter 9

Leafpool's tongue rasped over Hollykit's soft, black fur. "Mom! Stop it!" She complained.

"No," her mother said crossly. "Even if you are forbidden, you need to look your best."

"We'll all be great!" Lionkit promised.

"We'll all be the best warrior's you've ever seen!" Boasted Jaykit.

Leafpool flinched. Jaykit didn't know, however, since he was blind. "What's wrong, mother?" Asked Hollykit quietly.

Leafpool sighed and turned to Jaykit. "Since you three were never supposed to be born, I can no longer be a medicine cat. I need someone to be my apprentice. It had to be one of you."

"I don't want to!" Squeaked Lionkit, his golden fur quivering. "I want to be a warrior!" Jaykit and Hollykit nodded in agreement.

Leafpool looked distraught as she mewed, "Jaykit… You're blind-"

"I know that!" he snapped.

"Which is why you can never be a warrior," Leafpool said quietly.

"No! No! I will fight! I don't want to fiddle with little herbs in a cramped den! I want to… I want to…"

"I'm so, so sorry…" Leafpool murmured, but Jaykit turned his back on her and padded out of the nursery.

He padded past the medicine den, where he could hear moans as Barkface struggled to help Weaselfur and Cloudtail, both ambushed by a TigerClan group a few sunrises ago. Brightheart was helping him, as well as Kestrelpaw, his apprentice.

Deaths had racked the camp. Rainwhisker had died because of Hawkstar himself, and Nightcloud had received a near- fatal wound, but survived.

Jaykit rushed back to the nursery and saw Whitetail licking her daughter, Heatherkit, while Nightcloud was nursing Breezekit. Leafpool was absent.

Fercloud was sleeping, having to expect her kits soon. Jaykit quietly padded around her.

Hollykit was there, but Lionkit wasn't. Hollykit brushed passed him and out of the den. Jaykit turned tail and followed her.

_**LINE BREAK**_

"From this day on, you shall be known as Lionpaw. Your mentor will be Brackenfur," Bramblestar announced. Lionpaw excitedly bounced over to Squirrelflight. Hollypaw mewed excitedly for her brother.

"And Jaykit. Is it your wish to follow the path of a medicine cat?" Jaykit lowered his head, and sighed.

"No." His words were strong and clear.

Bramblestar sighed. "Jaykit, you are… blind. You can not be a warrior."

"I don't want to be a medicine cat! I don't!" Jaykit cried, his voice high and desperate.

"Then from now on you shall be known as Jaypaw. You-" Bramblestar stopped when he heard a rustle from the entrance. Slowly, LionClan turned to face the rustling thorns as well.

"TigerClan! Attack!"

**Okay, there we go. I will try to update soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

**What If Hawkfrost Did Kill Firestar In Sunset?**

**Did I mention Squirrelflight is expecting Bramblestar's kits? Apparently not. :D So Squirrelflight is due any time now…**

Chapter 10

Lionpaw turned to see TigerClan warriors streaming through the entrance. "Get into the nursery!" Hissed Leafpool. Too scared to think, Lionpaw and his siblings backed up to the nursery.

More cats- including Hawkstar himself- were there, clawing at the warriors. Brightheart hissed and scratched one tom, while Rowanclaw had taken down Owlwhisker.

Two other apprentices were huddled in the den- Breezepaw and Heatherpaw. They had only been apprenticed three sunrises before them, but they knew very little battle moves.

Squirrelflight lay moaning in one corner. Leafpool guarded the nursery protectively. Lionpaw noticed Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, Molepaw, and Poppypaw all fighting for their lives.

One cat broke into the nursery. Blackclaw. Ferncloud and Leafpool hissed and clawed. In a flurry of claws and teeth, Lionpaw backed up to Squirrelflight. Foxkit and Icekit trembled in the corner, mewling for their mother.

Then he saw Ashfur.

He had always heard stories about the cold-hearted tom- trying to kill Squirrelflight just because she had chose Bramblestar over him.

Ashfur loomed over Lionpaw, trying to get to Squirrelflight, when Lionpaw leaped on him. "Get away!" He cried, clinging on for dear life.

Ashfur shook him off, and hit him with a claw. Lionpaw felt blood down his flank. He leaped at Ashfur again.

Hollypaw joined him, and Heatherpaw and Breezepaw jumped on Ashfur as well. With a hiss of annoyance, Ashfur tried to fight off the apprentices.

Jaypaw leaped on Ashfur, but Ashfur threw him off and hit him with a blow of a paw.

All 5 apprentices did their best, and soon Ashfur had left the nursery. The battle was over. TigerClan was retreating.

"We won!" He mewed joyfully, and Hollypaw joined in. Squirrelflight smiled weakly. The cats raced outside the nursery, and stopped dead.

The dead body of Leafpool lay on the floor.

"No! Mother!" Lionpaw cried. Squirrelflight emerged from the nursery and let out a long wail.

Bramblestar padded over to Squirrelflight, blood dripping from his side. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Squirrelflight nodded, but lay beside Leafpool. Sandstorm padded over to Bramblestar.

"Not my kit, not after Firestar…"

Bramblestar twitched his ears. "Who's dead?"

"Leafpool," His deputy reported, "And Owlwhisker and Molepaw. Onestar lost a life."

Bramblestar nodded. Hollypaw stared at her mother's body, with a look of disgust. Lionpaw stared at her, shocked that she wouldn't grieve for their mother.

"What about the TigerClan?"

"Oakfur, Beechpaw, and Voletooth. We saw Blackstar loose a life as well."

"Very well." Bramblestar leaped up on the High Ledge.

"We have lost Leafpool, Molepaw, and Owlwhisker today. We will grieve for them." All cats bowed their heads.

Jaypaw padded forward. "Bramblestar? I realized I can't be a warrior. Ashfur nearly killed me."

Cats bristled, and Bramblestar dipped his head in acceptance. "Thank you, Jaypaw. Barkface, may you help Jaypaw as much as you can?"

"I will do my best." Barkface sighed.

Bramblestar jumped down from the High Ledge, when Ferncloud burst out of the nursery. "Squirrelflight's kitting!"

**Now I have to hide from Leafpool fans… *puts on mask and runs* **

**I am sorry if I killed off someone you like! I'm not very good with sad stories! Please, please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**What If Hawkfrost Did Kill Firestar In Sunset?**

**Sorry this took so long, guys :P**

Chapter 11

Bramblestar leaped down from the high ledge. "She's kitting! Oh my StarClan, someone help her! She's-"

"Calm down, Bramblestar." Ferncloud padded up to Bramblestar. "She's a strong, healthy cat and she will be fine."

Bramblestar heard her yowl and struggled with the attempt to not run in on her, and help her. Another yowl told him she was getting closer to kitting.

Barkface was with her, as well as Jaypaw. Bramblestar buried his head in his paws, and cuffed himself around the ear in nervousness. _Oh, StarClan! Please protect her! I don't know what I'd do without her!_

He heard Barkface sighed and strained his ears to hear more. Finally giving up, he sat patiently and waited.

After what seemed like moons, Barkface came out of the nursery. "You've got two she-kits and a tom." Bramblestar visibly sighed in relief and raced in the small den.

Squirrelflight lay there, with three kits attached to her belly. The tom had a flame coloured pelt, like Squirrelflight, and blue eyes. One of the she-kits was black-furred and had amber eyes. The last she-kit was brown, like himself, with green eyes.

Squirrelflight weakly looked up to Bramblestar. "Hello."

"They're beautiful," Bramblestar murmured. Squirrelflight sighed.

"The black one is Leafkit. I haven't got any other names yet." She mumbled.

Bramblestar eyed the brown kit and said, "How about Featherkit? To… Remember Feathertail from the Great Journey."

Squirrelflight blinked up at Bramblestar. "That sounds perfect."

"What about the last kit?" Asked Sandstorm patiently. They both thought for a moment.

"Firekit."

**Sorry that was short, next chapter will be longer!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while. I kinda started a lot of stories and have no time. That, and I've lost interest. So, if you want, you can read on for the summary on what the next chapters would have been. Or, you can yell in disgust, curse me, and watch me die a slow and painful death. Either one works. :P Here's a summary of what would've happened if I continued my story. Each paragraph is one chapter.**

Lionpaw and Hollypaw train hard to fight TigerClan. Jaypaw realizes he can walk in dreams and uses this to try and walk in the TigerClan camp. He realizes Hawkstar has a spy in the camp and warns Bramblestar and Onestar immediately. Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Hazelpaw become Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and Hazeltail. The chapter concludes with Hollypaw hunting and blacking out when someone hits her hard.

Hollypaw wakes up in TigerClan camp. She pretends to still be unconscious in order to listen to Hawkstar's conversation with Ashfur. She hears them speak of a large attack planned in 3 sunrises. Panicking, she realizes she must escape. Lionpaw and the rest of LionClan search desperately for Hollypaw and realize she was kidnapped.

Jaypaw walks in Ashfur's dream. Ashfur recognizes him from the raid earlier and tries to attack him, but Firestar steps in the defend him. Ashfur runs off, and Firestar tells Jaypaw that darkness will come, and only the leaves of a winter plant can save the clans. Confused, Jaypaw wakes up and reports to Bramblestar. Lionpaw chats with Cinderpaw, and is oblivious to her crush on him.

Hollypaw is struggling to find a way out of camp. Hawkstar threatens to kill her if she does anything wrong, but Hollypaw retorts that death would be better than this. Lionpaw starts feeling emotions towards Heatherpaw, and Cinderpaw is feeling horrible. Suddenly, she falls out of a tree. Lionpaw is devastated because if Heatherpaw hadn't distracted him, he could have helped Cinderpaw.

Jaypaw is still trying to decipher the prophecy when he walks in some cat's dream. He can't tell who, but it is near the TigerClan camp. The mysterious cat begins talking to Hollypaw in secret, and Jaypaw learns of a way Hollypaw can be rescued. He speaks to Bramblestar, and says he can see in dreams, and Bramblestar is shocked. After explaining, Bramblestar tells the Clan of the plan to rescue Hollyleaf.

Hollypaw has one sunrise to escape before the attack on her Clan. She hears Hawkstar cackling and hears Breezepaw's name. She finds Lionpaw at the back of the camp, telling her to escape with him. Quickly, she escapes, and only when she is a good distance from camp does she hear Hawkstar yowl.

Hollypaw informs the Clan of the plan of attack, and Jaypaw tells Hollypaw the prophecy. Bramblestar decides to leave the camp and ambush TigerClan. The clan works hard to prepare. Squirrelflight comes back from a walk to noticed a hole in the back of the nursery, TigerClan scent everywhere, and her kits are gone.

Squirrelflight searches and finds Featherkit and Leafkit hidden under moss. Firekit is gone. The Clan searches, but can't find him. Squirrelflight is devastated. Hollypaw and Lionpaw refresh their skills and Poppypaw and Honeypaw become Poppyfrost and Honeyfern, and Cinderpaw is devastated that her sisters became warriors without her. Lionpaw comforts her but Cinderpaw snaps and says it is his fault she's not a warrior.

The Clan is getting worried. The attack should be coming at any moment, and everyone is freaking out. Jaypaw frustratedly helps Barkface as much as he can, but still dreams of being a warrior. Suddenly, StarClan shows him a vision- Hawkstar prowling through the woods, on the verge of the ThunderClan border. Thanks to his alert, the Clan is prepared. Suddenly, a grey cat pads into the camp and is attacked by Onestar, only to be stopped by Bramblestar. Firekit is hanging from her jaws. When Bramblestar asks who she is, she says she is Mistyfoot.

Mistyfoot turned out to be alive, but could barely move. A rogue was taking care of her, until she spotted Ashfur carrying Firekit. She lunged at Ashfur, grabbed the kit, and ran. She knew it was LionClan's because it had the scent all over it. The Clan is overjoyed, but then TigerClan arrives. LionClan ambushes them, and the battle begins.

Bramblestar gets into a tussle with Hawkstar, and Hawkstar takes one of his lives. Squirrelflight saves him from being cut open like Tigerstar, and Bramblestar slits Hawkstar's throat. Hawkstar claims that StarClan never gave him his lives, and dies. Breezepaw is discovered to be the traitor, and nearly kills Honeyfern before Mousewhisker saves her. Meanwhile, Jaypaw throws Roawnclaw off him and makes his way to Bramblestar. Lionpaw has taken down many warriors and saves Cinderpaw from being killed by Blackclaw. Hollypaw is fighting when she notices Ashfur leaping at Bramblestar from behind. She attacks Ashfur, and Ashfur cuts her stomach. Hollypaw screams loudly, and the chapter concludes with a cliffie.

Hollypaw's breathing is fast. Jaypaw tries to save her, but she says it is too late. Jaypaw remembers the prophecy, and Bramblestar gives her a warrior name before she dies- Hollyleaf. Blackstar stops fighting when he sees all of LionClan crowded around Hollyleaf, now dead. Hollyleaf saved them all. She saved not only Bramblestar, but the entire forest. If Bramblestar was slain, the forest would be in chaos. Onestars remarks that it is sad how her life had to be sacrificed to make things right. TigerClan is now broken. Hawkstar is dead. Blackstar agrees to take back ShadowClan, and Mistyfoot agrees to help RiverClan. Lionpaw and Cinderpaw make up, and become Lionblaze and Cinderheart. All four clans hold vigil for Hollyleaf. She is given a nickname- the Savior of the Forest. Elders promise to continue the tale. Hollyleaf will be remembered.

**The end! Hope you liked… And if not, feel free to set magical unicorns that poop rainbows on me. I recently bought a missile launcher that sprays pink glitter, the weakness of unicorns. Bye!**


End file.
